Kenny Omega
|birth_place=Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, United States |billed=Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Bobby Jay Vance Nevada Mentallo Dave Taylor |debut=February 2000 |retired= }}Tyson Smith (born October 16, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, best known by his ring name Kenny Omega. He is signed to the WWE, where he performs on the Raw and is a former five-time WWE Champion. He is best known for his time with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former one-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, one-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion and a two-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion. He also worked for the American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH). He is also known for his work on the Japanese independent circuit, appearing in promotions like Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), where he is a former one-time KO-D Openweight Champion, three-time KO-D Tag Team Champion, two-time KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion and one-time DDT Extreme Division Champion. He has also worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former World Junior Heavyweight Champion. He has wrestled in several North American independent promotions, including California-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a former PWG World Champion and winner of the 2009 Battle of Los Angeles tournament, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, and Canada-based Premier Championship Wrestling. Omega is a member of Bullet Club and was part of the group in both NJPW and the WWE. He became leader of the group after AJ Styles left NJPW in November 2015. He joined the WWE incarnation of the group when debuting on Raw on June 20, 2016. Professional wrestling career 'Early career' 'Premier Championship Wrestling (2001–2005)' 'World Wrestling Entertainment' 'Deep South Wrestling (2005–2006)' 'Return to PCW (2006–present)' 'Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2007–2008)' 'Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2007–2009, 2010–2012)' 'Ring of Honor (2008–2010)' 'Dramatic Dream Team/DDT Pro-Wrestling (2008–2014)' 'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2008–2010, 2012, 2014)' 'New Japan Pro Wrestling' 'Golden☆Lovers (2010–2014)' 'Bullet Club (2014–2015)' 'Various feuds (2015–2016)' 'Return to the WWE (2016–present)' 'Bullet Club (2016–17)' On the June 20, 2016 episode of Raw Omega returned to the WWE when John Cena wanted to face a member of the Bullet Club following his defeat to AJ Styles the night before at Money in the Bank, Omega was unveiled as the new member of the Bullet Club and defeated Cena. During the 2016 WWE draft Omega was drafted 65th overall and to Raw. At Unforgiven Omega teamed up with Bullet Club teammate Finn Bálor and Mark Henry to face John Cena and Enzo and Cass in a six-man elimination tag team match. Omega eliminated Cena but was eliminated by Big Cass. Omega didn't featured in the ring at SummerSlam but he did manage Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson as they successfully defended their WWE Tag Team Championship against Hiroshi Tanahashi and Kazuchika Okada. At Starrcade Omega challenged WWE Intercontinental Champion Neville to a title match, the match was highly praised but Omega was unsuccessful in trying to capture the title. Omega once again challenged for the Intercontinental title at Vengeance but once again Neville was successful in defending his title. At Survivor Series Omega teamed up with Bullet Club teammates AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson and Tama Tonga in a 5-on-5 elimination match against The Empire of Pain. At the event Omega managed to eliminate Matthew Harrison following a Croyt's Wrath but was the penultimate Bullet Club member to be eliminated being pinned by James Harrison. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs Omega faced off with Empire of Pain leader James Harrison after a hard hitting match Omega managed to pick up the victory. During The International Series Omega finished joint top alongside Samoa Joe, Neville and Seth Rollins in the Raw block with nine points. During the tournament Omega picked up victories over Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman and Akira Tozawa, he also had a time limit draw against Samoa Joe. At the Royal Rumble Omega took on Kazuchika Okada for the WWE United States Championship, the match lasted nearly 47 minutes and became the first six star match in WWE history but Omega was once again unsuccessful in capturing the championship he challenged for. Later on in the night he entered the Royal Rumble match at number 30, Omega only lasted five minutes in the match but managed to eliminate the returning Kurt Angle before being eliminated by Randy Orton. After finishing joint first in The International Series Omega took on the three others who finished first at the Elimination Chamber to qualify for the final but it was ultimately won by Neville. At Fully Loaded he faced off against Kevin Owens to earn a shot at Sami Zayn's World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 33 but Omega was defeated by Owens. On the March 21, 2017 episode of SmackDown it was announced that Omega had been traded to the SmackDown brand in a deal which saw Dean Ambrose go the other way. Shortly after this Omega began teaming up with The Young Bucks reforming The Elite in the WWE and Ambrose began teaming with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns once again to reform The Shield, this led to a six-man tag at WrestleMania 33 between The Elite and The Shield, which was won by The Shield after Nick Jackson was pinned by Reigns following a triple powerbomb. 'WWE Champion (2017–present)' On the April 4, 2017 episode of SmackDown The Undertaker vacated the WWE Championship after his retirement, so a 16-man elimination tournament was set up to become champion at Judgment Day. On SmackDown ''Omega defeated R-Truth in the first round of the tournament, next he defeated Brock Lesnar in the quarter-finals. He would then defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to progress to the final at Judgment Day. At Judgment Day Omega defeated Kazuchika Okada in an instant classic to become the WWE Champion for the first time in his career. The duo would then clash again at Money in the Bank in a match lasting 74 minutes, the longest match in WWE history with Omega retaining his WWE Championship. Omega would then defend his title at SummerSlam against Cesaro and later against a returning Daniel Bryan at Backlash successfully defending the belt on both ocassions. At No Mercy Omega's long-time rival Kazuchika Okada was given one final shot at the title inside Hell in a Cell and Omega was defeated thus losing his title to Okada. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **''Aoi Shoudou'' (Cross-legged fisherman buster); used as a signature move in the WWE **''Croyt's Wrath'' (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex, sometimes from the second rope) **''Katayoku no Tenshi / One-Winged Angel'' (One-handed electric chair driver) – 2011–present *'Signature moves' **Double underhook piledriver – 2017–present **''Dr. Wily Bomb'' (Deadlift gutwrench sitout powerbomb) **''EX Hadouken'' (Double palm thrust to a kneeling opponent's face, with theatrics) **''Flash Man's Time Stopper'' (Step-up enzuigiri, with theatrics) **''Greetings from Winnipeg!'' (Low blow, with theatrics) **''Hadouken'' (Double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''Kotaro Krusher (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog) **Multiple suplex variations ***''Dragon Rebirth (Twisting dragon) ***''Dragon Revolution'' (Pumphandle flipping release half nelson) ***''Dragon Rush'' (Flipping release dragon) **''Rain Trigger'' (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle knee strike) – 2017–present **Reverse frankensteiner **Rolling fireman's carry slam followed by a moonsault **''Styles Clash (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) – 2016; parodied from AJ Styles **''Tony Jaa (Running double knee strike, with theatrics) **''Topé con Hilo'' (Suicide somersault senton) **''V-Trigger'' (Running knee strike) – 2016–present; parodied from Shinsuke Nakamura *'Nicknames' **"Canadian X" **"The Cornerstone" **'"The Cleaner"' **"The Destiny Flower" **"King of the Anywhere Match" **"The Master of the Dark Hadou" *'Entrance themes' **"Attenzione" by Flashrider (JAPW) **"Dr. Wily I (Mega Man 20th Anniversary Techno Version)" by Ogeretsu Kun, Manami Ietel and Yuukichan's Papa (DDT) **"Dr. Wily Stage 1 – Omegaman Mix" by Rock-Men (DDT) **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (NJPW/WWE; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Devil's Sky"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW/WWE) **"Devil's Sky (Tokyo Dome 2016 Ver.)" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and Accomplishments *'4 Front Wrestling' **4FW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' **CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Duggan **CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Danny Duggan *'Canadian Wrestling Federation' **CWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi (1), and Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi (1) **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kota Ibushi (2) and Michael Nakazawa (1) **Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr. #6 and Riho **King of DDT (2012) **Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 **Best Bout Award (2014) with Kota Ibushi vs. Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo on October 28 *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'MainStream Wrestling' **Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Canadian X Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Ibushi **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson *'Premier Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **PCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rawskillz (1) and Chris Stevens (1) **Premier Cup (2005, 2007) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **Battle of Los Angeles (2009) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 **Wrestler of the Year (2017) **Match of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 18 **Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada *''Sports Illustrated'' **''Wrestler of the Year (2017) *'''Tokyo Sports **Best Bout Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, October 11) **Technique Award (2016) *'WWE' **WWE Championship (5 times) **WWE Hardcore Championship (3 times) **WWE Championship Tournament (2017) **Royal Rumble (2018) *'''''Wrestling Observer Newsletter **6¼ Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 18 **6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 29 **5¾ Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on July 23 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Seth Rollins on January 9 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on May 21 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. AJ Styles on November 19 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. Chris Jericho on January 4 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on January 10 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. Daniel Bryan on January 16 **Wrestler of the Year (2017) **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2017) **Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada **Best on Interviews (2017) **Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 18 **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2016, 2017) One Winged Angel Category:Bullet Club members